Right Here, Right Now
by RnR9404
Summary: This story takes place after the finale. It is Ross and Rachel's relationship after they finally got things right. Please Review,I need the criticism, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

"Right Here, Right Now"

-This fic takes place after the finale. It's a continuation of what Ross and Rachel lives would be like if Friends would of continued.

Ps. Ok I'm going to warn you here, this is my first fan fiction. I'm going to take it chapter by chapter. This First chapter might seem short and kind of overplayed, but it will get better. I just want to figure out where this story is going.

It was a bright spring morning and Ross and Rachel were just waking up, their first morning back together.

"Morning sweetie" says Ross

"Morning honey, what time is it?"

Ross- " It's 8, we should get up soon, Mon. and Chandler are moving in a few hours."

Rachel- " Today is going to be such a hard day. I'm glad I have you here with me , sweetie."

Ross- " Me too, I've missed you so much"

- They kiss, and eventually it starts getting intense as Ross jumps on top of her. They let the moment get ahead of themselves. Rachel starts caressing his chest while he went to work on her neck. But as much as they were enjoying this, they had to start getting ready.

"ok come on sweetie lets get up" says Rachel

"no, no just 5 minutes please"

"well don't you care about our friends moving"

"of course, but I care about you A lot more" says Ross

"aw, you're the sweetest" Rachel gives him a quick kiss and gets off the bed

"yea, I know." they both chuckle and glance at each other.

"I know I said this a lot in the past 24 hrs, but I love you so much" says Rachel

" sweetie, you have no idea how much I love you" says Ross

-They kiss, again and hug very tightly and the whole world disappears to them a they prepare to live their lives together right here, right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right Here, Right Now"

- So, this is chapter 2. I hope this chapter is more appealing than the last one. I just wanted to establish where and what the characters were up to. Please Review, it really helps me.

Ross and Rachel were making their way to their friends apartment, holding hands, which they both missed doing so much. The weather was perfect outside and they couldn't feel anymore blissful.

" So how shocked do you think their going to be?" Rachel asked Ross

" Very, considering how depressed they saw me last night after you rejected me!"

-She playfully swatted him on his chest, knowing that he was only kidding.

" Well your not depressed now are you?'

" Nope, I'm the happiest man in the world!" said Ross

- He stopped and gave her a quick kiss before opening the door to the building for her. Before entering the apartment, she looked at him and smiled.

" There's no going back after we open this door, it's you and me, this is it, remember?" said Rachel

" sweetie it's always been you" Ross said lovingly.

- She kissed him and opened the door.

" Guess who?' The rest of the gang just stood their with their mouths open. " There was sort of some change of plans last night" she said laughing, keeping Ross close to her.

" Why didn't you tell us last night Ross!" Monica demanded. " we were worried about you!"

" Mon, relax can't you tell I was busy with other stuff!" he replied. " Besides, everything is perfect now" He said looking at Rachel, both of them smiling like teenagers at each other.

" Well it's a good thing you guys are here, Come on start helping us finish packing and moving stuff!" Monica said, reminding them that they were leaving

" Oh god I forgot you guys were leaving this is so sad!" Rachel said almost in tears. "I'm going to miss you guys so much.." Ross hugged and kissed her cheek, knowing she was overwhelmed.

" It's ok sweetie, we have accept that were all moving on." Ross said, "But at least we have each other to move on with."

- They hugged for a while, the rest of the gang packed and prepared to say goodbye to each other. Even though this wasn't a goodbye forever. To them, things will never be the same.

Ch. 3 coming soon, I promise there will be more Ross and Rachel fluff. Ha.

Just had to get this chapter out of the way. Please Review.


End file.
